Rahasia
by AtarashiNaoki
Summary: Semua orang pasti mempunyai rahasia. Tapi, apa yang akan dilakukan jika rahasia itu malah menjadi masalah utama? [ElementalSibling. HaliGem. Family-Hurt/comfort. One-shot]


**_Rahasia_**

 ** _By AtarashiNaoki_**

 ** _Genre Family-Hurt/comf_** **ort**

 ** _Summary : Semua orang pasti mempunyai rahasia. Tapi, apa yang akan dilakukan jika rahasia itu malah menjadi masalah utama? [ElementalSibling. HaliGem. Family-Hurt/comfort. One-shot]_**

 ** _Animasi_** ** _BoBoiBoy di buat oleh kru Animonsta studio, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari material, ini hanya hiburan semata._**

 ** _Yang tidak menyukai genre family-hurt/comfort, silahkan megklik tombol back, terima kasih._**

 ** _Don't like, don't read! oke?!_**

 ** _Happy reading_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Malam yang indah._

 _Entah kenapa, ini membuatku gelisah._

 _Firasatku mengatakan ada "sesuatu" yang tak beres._

 _Apa mungkin--_

"Loh Gempa? Kamu belum tidur?"

Suara pintu yang terbuka menggagetkan seorang pemuda yang mendominasikan dirinya dengan warna kuning-hitam yang sedang termenung di atas kasurnya.

"Oh kak Hali? Aku hanya, yah tidak bisa tidur."

"Kamu mimpi buruk?" Hali-Pemuda yang membuka pintu tadi-kini mendekati sang adik tercintanya, Gempa.

"Ya, begitulah." Pemuda yang berdominan kuning-hitam itu hanya duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Persis seperti ia takut _"sesuatu"_ hal.

Halilintar, sang kakak. Selalu merasakan bahwa adiknya ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah itu terkait tentang dirinya, ataupun yang lain.

Halilintar pasrah, ini resiko memiliki adik yang mempunyai prinsip "kemandirian", tapi Halilintar tak bisa memaksa, ia tau semua orang pasti memiliki _"rahasia"._

"Kak."

Halilintar menoleh. "Ya?"

Gempa bimbang, haruskah ia mengatakan ini atau tidak?

Apakah setelah mengatakan ini, kakaknya malah membencinya?

Gempa tak tau mana yang benar, memberitahu atau tidak sama sekali?

"Tidak jadi, kak. Aku.. Aku ingin tidur, selamat malam, kak Hali." Gempa tak ingin membuat kakaknya terbebani, ia sudah cukup menjadi adiknya yang mandiri, tak ingin lebih.

Gempa kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut sebatas pipi.

Gempa merasa takut, apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar kali ini?

Gempa ingin.. Ingin semuanya berjalan baik.

"Ya, selamat malam, Gempa." Halilintar kemudian keluar dari kamar Gempa dan mematikan lampu agar Gempa bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Setelah menutup pintu, Halilintar tak langsung menuju kamarnya, tapi ia tetap berdiri membelakangi pintu kamar sang adik.

"Jika ia tau bahwa aku yang ' _melakukan itu'_ pada _'dia'_ , Gempa pasti membenciku."

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian kembali ke kamarnya, ia tak ingin membuat malam ini menjadi semakin panjang.

o0o

 _"Ibu, ayah! Lihat, lihat! aku menemukan anak kucing di pinggir jalan tadi." Tampak anak kecil berlari kearah ibunya dengan menggendong anal kucinh yang tampak mengenaskan ke hadapan ibunya._

 _"Kasihan sekali kucing ini." Sang ibu hanya memperlihatkan wajah prihatin kepada anak kucing itu._

 _"Ibu, bisakah Gempa merawat kucing ini?" anak kecil itu tampak sedih melihat kucing malang itu dan menggendongnya hati-hati._

 _"Tentu saja, kamu boleh memeliharanya." Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya itu sangat sayang karena terdapat hati yang lembut di dalam anak mungil serba kuning-hitam itu._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sebuah mata menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

 _"Ibu, apa kak Hali juga akan menyukai kucing ini?"_

 _"Semoga saja suka." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum melihat putra bungsunya yang ceria._

 _"Ibu! ibu dimana?!" tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah yang megah itu._

 _seorang anak yang memakai jaket berwarna emas-hitam berlari menelusuri rumahnya untuk mencari-cark seseorang._

 _"Ibu! Kak Hali?! Dimana kalian?!"_

 _Hening. Tak ada sahutan di rumah yang megah itu._

 _Gempa-anak yang memakai jaket berwarna emas-hitam itu-merasa putus asa. Hei, sejak kapan ibunya mengajarinya putus asa?_

 _Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kembali mencari anggota keluarganya di dalam rumahnya yang sepi itu._

 _Gempa mencari Halilintar di kamarnya, tapi tak ada._

 _Di kamar dirinya? tak ada juga._

 _Di ruang keluarga? juga tak ada._

 _Dimana lagi tempat yang harus Gempa cari?_

 _Bagus, dia melupakan untuk mencari kakaknya di kamar ibunya, bisa saja kakaknya itu sedang berbincang kepada ibunya, 'kan?_

 _Saat membuka pintu kamar ibunya, Gempa harus di suguhi sebuah pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat._

 _Dia memang menemukan ibunya, tapi ia tak menemukan kakaknya._

 _Tapi, kondisi ibunya tak bisa di bilang '_ _baik-baik saja', Gempa harus menahan air matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya._

 _Tepat di bulan purnama, ibunya tergeletak di lantai kamar dengan bersimpah darah._

 _Dan orang_ 'itu' _berdiri di depan mayat ibunya dengan sebuah pisau yang telah di lumuri darah di tangan kanannya._

 _Gempa tak mengenali sosok orang itu karena, ia memakai pakaian yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dan tekstur tubuhnya Gempa tak begitu memperhatikannya karena saking paniknya melihat sang ibu._

 _"IBU?!"_

 _Orang itu yang menyadari keberadaan Gempa, segera saja lari melewati jendela kamar sang ibu, Gempa tak memperdulikan sang pembunuh, ia langsung saja berlari kearah ibunya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu._

 _"IBU! IBU! IBU, BANGUNLAH!_ \--"

"IBU!" teriak Gempa langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

Gempa menepuk jidatnya, _lagi lagi mimpi burik itu_ pikirnya.

 _Tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Gempa, lalu ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kak Hali?"

"Kau sudah bangun ya, Gempa? Kau tau sebenarnya.. Itu.."

Gempa tersenyum, kakaknya tak pernah berubah, ia sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, jadi kalau kakaknya lapar, ya Gempa harus peka sendiri.

"Maaf kak, aku kesiangan. Jadi, aku akan memasak sarapan," ucap Gempa tersenyum, "kakak tunggu saja, aku bersihkan diri dulu baru membuat sarapan." Gempa kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk dan menunggu adiknya di ruang keluarga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gempa selesai dengan urusan badan, sekarang tinggal mengurus perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

Saat Gempa membuka kulkas, ia lupa jika bahan-bahan belum ia beli, jadi terpaksa Gempa memasak makanan menggunakan bahan yang ada.

Selesai memasak dan sarapan, Gempa dan Halilintar segera berangkat ke sekolah, pada bingungkan dengan pengucapan barusan?

Yap, Gempa dan Halilintar masih bersekolah di SMA pulau rintis, mereka tidak kembar sih hanya beda 2 tahun.

Selama di perjalanan hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua, tak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sampai tiba di sekolah.

"Aku ke kelas duluan, kak."

"Oh, hati-hati."

"Ya."

Gempa menuju kelasnya, Halilintar menatap punggung Gempa dengan pandangan bersalah, apa maksudnya.. pandangan Halilintar itu?

Seusai sekolah, Gempa ingin pulang, namun dirinya harus bertahan di sekolah lebih lama hanya karena urusan OSIS.

" _Dey_ Gempa, apa kau tak bosan dengan urusan yang itu-itu saja?" tanya teman di sebelah Gempa, Gopal. Murid keturunan India itu.

Gempa hanya tersenyum, "ya mau bagaimana lagi, tanggung jawab. Sudah ya, aku keruang OSIS dulu." Kemudian Gempa meninggalkan teman terbaiknya itu dan pergi keruang OSIS.

Sebelum itu, ia mampir ke kelas Halilintar hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia pulang telat.

Namun belum sampai di kelas Halilintar, Gempa berpapasan dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Ya, mau tak mau dia harus mengatakan dia akan pulang telat dan menyuruh kakaknya pulang dulu.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Halilintar begitu berpapasan dengan Gempa.

"Itu kak, hari ini aku akan pulang telat, kakak pulang saja duluan, aku akan menjaga diriku kok," ucap Gempa dengan tersenyum hangat untuk menenangkan kakaknya itu.

Halilintar ragu jika membiarkan adiknya pulang sendirian, dunia itu keras, _man._

Tapi melihat senyum hangat itu Halilintar mau tak mau mengiyakannya saja.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu, aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, kakak juga hati-hati."

Dan Halilintarpun langsung saja pulang, ia lelah dengan kegiatan-kegiatan disekolahnya. Cukuo merepotkan sih menurutnya kegiatan sekolah itu.

o0o

Sudah hampir malam, Gempa belum juga pulang. Halilintar resah, tidak biasanya Gempa pulang sebelum matahari terbenam ini.

Hati Halilintar merasa tak enak, firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk terjadi.

 _Pikirkan hal positif Halilintar, mungkin saja urusan Gempa memang agak lama_ , pikir Halilintar menenangkan dirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Halilintar mendengar telfon rumahnya berdering, segera saja Halilintar mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" ucap Halilintar.

 _"Ah, halo, apa anda Halilintar? kakaknya anal yang bernama Gempa?"_

Kali ini Halilintar tak bisa tenang, firasatnya kali ini bertambah tak enak.

"I-iya, saya kakaknya Gempa, ada apa dengan Gempa ya?" tanya Halilintar mulai panik.

 _"Maaf, ini kabar yang tak bagus, tapi adik anda sedang di rumah sakit sekarang, ia di rawat karena tadi sewaktu ia pulang, ada 2 orang sepertinya pencuri ingin mencuri dari adik anda, tapi adik anda melakukan perlawanan. Jadi ugh, saya kurang tau detailnya, tapi sekarang adik anda sedang berada di rumah sakit."_

Halilintar tak menjawab, ia langsung menutup telfonnya dan langsung pergi kerumah sakit secepat mungkin.

 _Gempa, kumohon bertahanlah._

"Maaf, apa pasien yang bernama BoBoiBoy Gempa ada diruang mana?"

"BoBoiBoy Gempa? oh, dia berada di ruang lavender nomor 18."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Halilintar tak mendengar balasan dari perawat itu, yang Halilintar pikir sekarang adalah adik kesayangannya, Gempa.

 _Lavender nomor 18, lavender nomor 18._

Halilintar begitu ketakutan, ia takut, sangat takut apabila adiknya itu.. Tidak, Halilintar tak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang, ia harus memikirkan hal positif.

Setelah menemukan dimana kamar rawat Gempa, Halilintar segera masuk. Dan ia dapat melihay adiknya sedang terbaring lemah diatas kasur rumah sakit, begitu menusuk hati Halilintar.

 _'Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah Gempa.'_

Halilintar kini kalut, hanya Gempa satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, Halilintar tak ingin adiknya juga tak ada di sisinya.

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata emas Gempa itu kini terlihat. Halilintar yang melihat itu tampak senang, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesenangannya kali ini.

"kak.. Hali..," ucap Gempa melihat kakaknya yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Gem.. pa.. Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Merasa baikan?" Halilintar kini tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia terlalu senang.

"Kak Hali, ma-maaf.. Tapi aku harus mengatakan.. ini..," ucap Gempa dengan nada lemahnya, membuat Halilintar menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kak.. maafkan Gempa ya, kalau Gempa ada salah, maaf Gempa.. Gempa tak bisa menahannya lagi.." Gempa tersenyum hangat, membuat Halilintar merasakan firasat tak enak lebih kuat.

"Apa.. apa maksudmu, Gempa?! Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh!" Halilintar tak sanggup ia harus kehilangan keluarga terakhirnya ini.

"Maaf, kak... Sepertinya Gempa akan menyusul ibu.." Senyuman Gempa kini makin hangat, dan kini air matanya juga ikut turun.

Halilintar kaget sekaget-kagetnya, tak menyangka adiknya akan mengatakan ini.

"Gempa.. jangan... jangan bilang--"

"Kakak adalah kakak yang terbaik, Gempa selalu sayang dengan kakak, kakak tak boleh menangis ya, ingat selalu... Gempa sayang kak Halilintar." Dengan kalimat itu, Gempa menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Halilintar kalut, "Gempa? Gem.. pa? Bangun Gempa! Jika kau ingin bercanda, ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Gempa!" Kini air mata Halilintar tak bisa ditahan.

Halilintar merasa bahwa dia tak pantas menjadi kakak yang baik, ia bodoh! ia bahkan mau begitu saja meninggalkan adiknya pulang sendiri, padahal ia tau kalau adiknya ini tak menguasai ilmu bela diri.

Halilintat mengepalkan tangannya, "Hiks.. Gempa... Aku... tak layak menjadi kakakmu.. aku.. aku begitu bodoh.."

Dan papada hari itu juga, Halilintar merasa dunianya sudah hilang, Gempa kesayangannya hilang, semuanya hilang.

Ternyata, ia hanya seseorang pembawa sial dalam keluarganya, pertama ibunya, sekarang adiknya.

Halilintar tertawa miris di dalam hati, inikah balasannya?

Inikah hukumannya?

Inikah hidupnya yang sebenarnya?

Halilintar tau itu, pasti.. ini pasti hukuman untuknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Gempa," ucap Halilintar pelan sambil memeluk tubuh dingin adiknya dan masih menangis dalam keadaan diam.

Hari pemakaman Gempa.

Saat semua orang telah pulang, hanya Halilintar sendiri yang masih betah disana.

"Makammu bersebelahan dengan ibu ya, Gempa." Halilintar bermonolog, ia merasa Gempa akan mendengar ceritanya.

"Gempa.. aku ingin kau tau rahasiaku ini, kematian ibu.. aku.. aku yang melakukannya.. kamu masih ingatkan waktu itu, saat kamu mencari aku dan ibu? dan saat kamu membuka pintu kamar ibu, kamu mendapatkan pemandangan yang tak indah bukan? dan seseorang yang memegang pisau itu... adalah aku, Gempa."

Halilintar kembali menangis, ia harus mengatakan ini. Halilintar tau, Gempa pasti akan membencinya kali ini, pasti.

"Kalau begitu, semoga tenang disana, Gempa."

Halilintar mengusap batu nisan adiknya dan ibunya, lalu pergi pulang dengan keadaan masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Halilintar melihat kearah langit.

Mendung.

Dan tak lama setelah itu hujanpun turun, dan Halilintar melepaskan topi kesayangannya, ia meremas topi itu, itu topi yang dimana saat ia dan Gempa cari bersama.

Itu adalah topi dimana awal Gempa tersenyum setelah kematian ibunya.

Halilintar merasa tak berdaya, inilah akhir hidupnya di tinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Inilah hukumannya.

~END~

 ** _..._**

 ** _Bagus, fanfic apaa ini?! ini gaje! aarrgghh ini aneh! apa yang Nao pikirkan saat membuat ini?!_**

 ** _Ahaha, inilah hasil hiatus Nao selama ini, tolong jangan di bully yah, Nao kehabisan ide ini._**

 ** _Dan Nao masih mikir, ini genrenya family-drama, apa family-angst ya? XD_**

 ** _Pokoknya itu lah! Untuk yang mau membaca fanfic Nao ini, terima kasih._**

 ** _Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~_**

 ** _Salam Hangat_**

 ** _AtarashiNaoki_**

~Bonus~

"Ibu.."

"Ya?"

"Kak Hali ternyata.. membunuh ibu?"

"Itu tak benar." Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala anaknya yang berada di pangkuannya.

"lalu?"

"Kamu tak perlu tau."

"Kenapa, bu?"

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum hangat kepada anaknya bungsunya.

"Karena, kamu belum boleh tau apa penyebabnya."

"Ibu jahat!"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi anaknya dan masih terus mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Dan untuk kak Hali, terima kasih telah mau merawatku, aku akan menunggu kakak disini bersama ibu.."

Bersama dengan itu, sang ibu masih tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumnya adalah senyum tulus.

 _'Kamu dengar itu Hali? Adikmu tak akan pernah membencimu..'_


End file.
